La otra cara del Espejo
by Somnus de Mitilene
Summary: Dos hermanas aparentemente iguales, pero corazones distintos. La segunda guerra mundial cambiará a la sociedad y también destruirá familias ¿podrán estas dos hermanas sobrevivir a la guerra? ¿podrán las dos caras del espejo vivir en armonía? La historia se actualizará semanalmente
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio de la familia

Primero gracias por pasar y leer esta historia, a todos los que seguían la historia que dejé inconclusa les cuento que tuve un problema por el contenido de la historia, así que no podré subir mas capítulos.

Esta historia se basa en un libro que leí hace años, por supuesto que solo es la idea de base, el resto es todo de mi imaginación.

Hago la aclaración que los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de la gran N. Takeuchi

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1 : El inicio de la familia**

.

Suguru Kaihò provenía de una familia trabajadora. Su padre había dedicado toda su vida al trabajo en la Naviera. Bajo la influencia de ese ejemplo se crió… el trabajo duro, constante, pero siempre anhelando el contacto de una familia, la calidez del amor y del compartir con su padre. Su madre, una mujer encantadora, por lo que el recordaba… era la fuente del amor de familia. Lamentablemente ella falleció cuando Suguru había crecido lo suficiente para recordarla y era muy pequeño para impregnarse de todo el amor que necesitaba. El único recuerdo tangible de su madre, era la pintura de la familia, un cuadro que colgaba en la pared del estudio de su padre.

Con todo esto en mente, ahora Suguru de 23 años, estaba nervioso sentado en su cama. Sabía que hoy su padre había invitado a la gente de la alta sociedad de Japón con sus hijas para que el buscara a quien debía ser su esposa.

¿Cómo tomar una decisión así con solo mirar a alguien? ¿Cómo saber que hacía lo correcto?

Vestido con un perfecto traje negro, miraba el reloj pasar, sintiendo a lo lejos el ruido de la gente entrar por el vestíbulo de su enorme mansión.

\- _-_ _¡Suguru!, ¿Qué haces aún aquí?_

 _-_ _-_ _Padre, esperaba que me dijeras cuando bajar_

 _-_ _-_ _Suguru esta fiesta es en tu honor, tu deberías haber estado conmigo abajo recibiendo a los invitados… Vamos, la mayoría ya ha llegado._

Rápidamente caminó tras su padre… pero al llegar a la escala pudo contemplar el recibidor… había mucha gente. Orgullosos padres con sus hijos e hijas, todos habían sido convidados para cenar en familia, lo que en realidad era una cena de "oferta" de prometidas.

Saludó muy cortésmente a algunas personas, mientras ellos presentaban a sus hijas… "como carnada", pensaba Suguru…

Todos comieron entre conversaciones de negocios, hasta que llegó la hora del brandy, los hombres se fueron a beber a un salón mientras las mujeres estaban en otro salón sentadas conversando activamente… "como agua y aceite", siguió pensando mientras se escondía bajo la escalera… sin darse cuenta en su retroceso al reseso de la escalera tropiesa con alguien que había tenido la misma idea.

 _-_ _-_ _Perdón, no me di cuenta que había alguien mas aquí, explica Suguru_

 _-_ _-_ _Disculpas debo pedir yo, señala la joven, es tu casa y puedes estar donde tu quieras…_

Suguru gira sobre su eje para contemplar a la dueña de esa voz, una joven de unos 18 años, con unos ojos azules hermosos que lo dejaron prendado. Ella se sonrojó al sentirse observada inquisitivamente, hasta que Suguru cae en cuenta intentando buscar un punto donde enfocar que no fuera la dama que tenía en frente.

\- _-_ _Perdona, pero no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí, y menos a alguien que quisiera pasar desapercibido como yo… con lo que logra sacar una sonrisa de la joven._

 _-_ _-_ _Creo que aquí somos el motivo de la reunión pero no somos lo que mas importa … Nunca esperé ver al dueño de casa intentar pasar desapercibido. Responde la joven._

 _-_ _-_ _La verdad es que el de la idea de todo esto fue mi padre… pero que poco educado de mi parte, Kaihó Suguru a su orden._

Tras una leve risita recibe una mano para corresponder el saludo (algo nada habitual en Japón)

\- _-_ _Nerissa Sajura, o como aquí se debe presentar… Sajura Nerissa._

\- _-_ _¿No eres Japonesa?, pregunta el joven extrañado, su japonés era perfecto y fisonómicamente también lo era._

 _-_ _-_ _Hija de padres japoneses, pero como la crianza es un proceso extenuante, como describe mi madre, recibí toda mi educación en Inglaterra, y regresé a Japón hace un par de meses._

 _-_ _-_ _Inglaterra, estuve en Oxford estudiando en la escuela de economía y negocios, menciona Suguru_

\- _-_ _Yo como dama, no recibí educación universitaria, pero te puedo decir que aprendí pintura y varios idiomas, aparte de la música que es mi pasión. Me dedique a viajar por Europa los últimos 2 años, según mi padre, para querer sentar cabeza y pensar solo en formar una familia a mi retorno… disculpa, creo que ya hablé mas de la cuenta._

\- _-_ _No te preocupes, nada de lo que dices es una mentira, esta fiesta representa lo dicho por tu padre… en ese salón se define nuestra vida, y nosotros no participamos de esa decisión._ Sonríe intentando no mirarla embobado

Nerissa tenía una forma de ser muy liberal para una dama japonesa, y eso aparte de su gran belleza hicieron que Suguru quedara fascinado con ella.

Cuando el padre de Suguru, unos días despúes de la cena, le comentó que tenía tres familias que podrían representar una buena unión para la familia, Suguru no pudo evitar solicitar un sola cosa a su padre

\- _-_ _Nunca he sido de los hijos que se niegan a los desos de sus padres, nunca te he deshonrado y espero nunca hacerlo. Espero cumplir con con lo que esperas de mi, y seguir tu ejemplo y dirección en los negocios padre… pero conocí a alguien, y si tu lo consientes, quisiera que pidieras su mano para mi ante su familia. La hija de los Sajura…_

Orgulloso de su hijo, ya que esa era uno de sus principales blancos, le reconoció que ese era uno de sus principales ojetivos, y que hablaría con los padres de ella ese mismo día. A lo que Suguru suma otra petición:

\- _-_ _Padre, quiero yo preguntárselo a ella, pero antes quiero que lo consultes con sus padres con la condición que sea ella quien tenga la última palabra._

Así, Suguru se presentó en la casa de los Sujuru, un día en la tarde, cuando el patriarca se encontraba en el trabajo, y la madre de Nerissa en casa.

Nerissa estaba en el jardín pintando un oleo sobre lienzo en su atril favorito…

\- _-_ _Suguru, no te voy a decir que no se el porqué de tu visita porque sería mentirte, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué yo?._ lo miraban ese par de ojos azules de forma inquisitiva.

\- _-_ _Nerissa, no conozco una mujer sincera como tu, alguien que no tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa, que no quiera ser esclava de las voluntades de nuestros padres… y no puedo evitar mencionar que sea tan hermosa como tu… se que no es posible que me ames, con lo poco que me conoces, pero si te puedo decir que el día que te conocí me dejaste hechizado, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

\- _-_ _Eres muy amable… y aceptaré solo con la condición que no seas solo mi esposo, sino mi amigo y no intentes ser mi dueño…_

A lo que Suguru aceptó… La boda fue preciosa toda la alta sociedad fue invitada al evento, la pareja además de hermosa irradiaba felicidad, algo poco habitual en un matrimonio "arreglado"

Pasaron 7 años de felicidad juntos, hasta que nacieron las gemelas Masami y Michiru dos gotas de agua iguales a su madre, la diferencia eran sus corazones, Masami un espíritu libre como su madre y Michiru un corazón bondadoso y noble como su padre.

Todo era perfecto hasta que Nerissa enfermó. Las pequeñas con 4 años cada una vieron como su madre decayó y finalmente falleció dejando a los 3 desolados…

...

Así inicia la otra cara del espejo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un viaje a Norteamérica

Este es el segundo capítulo, intentaré actualizar los días lunes... pero esta semana por trabajo, tuve que retrasarlo, por eso les pido disculpas.

Gracias por los reviews, eso anima a seguir escribiendo.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tokio, 1938**_

.

El sol entró por la ventana dando de lleno sobre su rostro, lo que hizo que apretara los ojos y luego lentamente abrirlos. Había amanecido.

Se desperezó y estiró en su cama, tras esto observó su reloj, las 8:15 de la mañana, es hora de comenzar el día.

Michiru Kaihò era una mujer tan hermosa como su madre. Con sus 20 años llevaba la casa de su padre como reloj inglés. En 15 minutos ya se encontraba bañada y vestida, saliendo en dirección al cuarto que se ubicaba frente al de ella. Tras tocar la puerta y no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente

 _\- Masami, ya despertaste_

 _\- Mmm_

 _\- Masami, despierta, ya es hora de levantarse_

 _\- Tu definiste que es hora de levantarse, anda Michiru, es muy temprano, déjame dormir_

 _\- Nuestro padre se va a trabajar, ¿no quieres por lo menos tomar desayuno con nosotros?_

 _\- Ve tu por las dos, si para el caso te ve a ti y pregunta por mi, dile que me veo igual que tu_

 _\- Eres imposible Masami… recuerda que hoy vamos a ir a comprar las cosas que nos faltan para el viaje a Nueva York, así que te quiero en pie, en 30 minutos._

Masami, se dio media vuelta en su cama y desestimó el mensaje de su hermana. Mientras Michiru cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor.

 _\- Akira puedes servir el desayuno, mi padre no tardará en bajar_

 _\- Si señorita Michiru… enseguida._

Michiru se acercó a la ventana a mirar el jardín, era un hermoso día…

 _\- Michiru, siempre la primera en estar en pie_

 _\- Padre, ya traen el desayuno…_

 _\- No es necesario, sabes, Akira ya conoce mis horarios y mis gustos_

Suguru se acercó a su hija dándole un beso en la frente.

 _\- Lo hago por que quiero padre, no por obligación. Si no desayuno contigo no te veo hasta entrada la noche_

 _\- No es tu obligación llevar esta casa, pero ni modo, eres tan obstinada como tu madre…_

El desayuno servido, se sentaron a comer

 _\- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?_

 _\- Creo que deberé ir a despertarla nuevamente, no creo que esté levantada…_

 _\- ¿Saldrán hoy?_

 _\- Si iremos a comprar el resto de la ropa para el viaje… Padre, Nueva York es una ciudad increíble… los museos, quiero conocerlos._

 _\- ¿Y supongo que tu hermana te acompañará?_

 _\- Ni de broma iré con Michiru…_

Masami entra aún en pijama a sentarse a la mesa, saluda a su padre y toma asiento.

 _\- Las ideas de entretención de Michiru no son las mismas que las mías, Padre_

 _\- Si lo se hija, iguales en muchas cosas y diferente en otras… todavía recuerdo lo difícil que era diferenciarlas cuando eran pequeñas, sino fuera por la mancha en el brazo de Michiru… por Dios, cuantas veces me habriaís tomado el pelo._

Las gemelas sonrieron cómplices… muchas veces se habían hecho pasar la una por la otra. En la escuela tuvieron que separarlas de curso, ya que casi volvieron loca a la profesora. En casa las únicas personas que nunca pudieron engañar fueron a su madre y a Luna, su ama de llaves.

Terminando el desayuno, Michiru se quedó dando instrucciones a Luna sobre la cena ya que no llegarían a almorzar.

Masami mientras se alistó para salir, y mas tarde de lo presupuestado, Artemis, el chofer de la familia ya estaba rumbo al centro de Tokio con las gemelas para comprar todo lo necesario.

Mientras Michiru se encargaba de comprar calcetines y algunos chalecos para su padre, Masami entraba y se probaba cuanta ropa pudiera.

 _\- Muero de ganas por comprar un pantalón y vestirlo como las mujeres de las películas_

 _\- Masami tu quieres matar a papá de un disgusto…_

 _\- Michiru, tu opción por la vida es servir a nuestro padre, y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero yo quiero viajar, quiero ver cosas… he estado leyendo el periódico sabes, hay lugares en el mundo donde las mujeres pueden participar de las decisiones políticas._

 _\- Ya mas de lo mismo, Masami, deja el tema de las sufragistas…_

 _\- No hermanita, eso es imposible, nadie me dirá que hacer, ni siquiera tu… Me uní a un grupo de mujeres que estamos a favor del voto femenino_

 _\- Nos vas a meter en problemas…_

 _\- Michiru, yo pelearé por las dos._

 _\- Pero a mi no me interesa votar, Masami, te vas a meter en líos y después terminaré metida contigo, como cuando éramos pequeñas._

 _\- Voy a ir a reuniones con las sufragistas de Nueva York_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Y que dirá papá de eso?_

 _\- Ni se te ocurra hablar con el, tu primera lealtad es conmigo… lo sabes y no puedes hacer lo contrario._

\- _\- Siempre me meterás en problemas…_

Volvieron a casa. El viaje era lo único en lo que podían pensar…

.

El "Queen Mary" zarpó a Nueva York el 20 de marzo de 1948...

El viaje de 32 días, las llevaría desde Tokio a través del canal de Panamá hasta Nueva York.

Suguru, iba por negocios, y por esta vez, considerando los 20 años de sus hijas, ya eran lo suficientemente grandes para conocer el mundo.

El barco era inmenso, viajando en primera clase, la suite asignada constaba de dos dormitorios, uno de Suguru, y el otro era compartido por las gemelas, en el medio de ambos una sala de estar con un pequeño balcón privado. Como era costumbre, Luna y Artemis viajaban con ellos.

Ya llevaban un par de días a bordo, era temprano y como siempre Michiru ya se encontraba despierta. Con un vestido turquesa que hacía juego con su ojos y su cabello salió a tomar un poco de aire a cubierta. El viento levantaba su hermoso cabello y ella se dejaba acariciar por la brisa del mar…

De pronto una pelota pasó por su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos

 _\- - Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarla_

 _\- - No te preocupes solo estaba disfrutando la vista del mar_

La pequeña no tendría mas de 6 años, su pelo oscuro y esos ojos violeta la hacían una muñequita.

\- - ¿ _Estás sola aquí en cubierta?_

 _\- - Si, mi papá aún duerme_

 _\- - Pero ¿Cómo saliste sin que nadie se diera cuenta?_

 _\- - Facil, mi papá no despierta con nada, y hace un par de años que aprendí a vestirme sola._

 _\- - La cubierta del barco es peligrosa, ¿Me acompañas al comedor a tomar desayuno?_

 _\- - ¡Claro!, ahí no dejan entrar sin papá._

 _\- - Por cierto, mi nombre es Michiru ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _\- - Yo soy Hotaru, Hotaru Tenou_


	3. Cap 3: El misterioso hombre del barco

Un nuevo capítulo... de verdad gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de escribir un review. Eso alienta a seguir escribiendo. Intentaré subir capítulos mas largos, sin ser redundante en el contenido (muchas veces me pasa que me quejo de libros que tienen 800 paginas y que podrían decir lo mismo en 200), por eso es que mis capítulos son mas bien cortos, pero intentaré que cuenten mas de la historia en cada uno.

Disculpen la demora, intentaré la próxima semana publicar dos capítulos si alcanzo, pero mi trabajo me consume durante el invierno, trabajo en salud, y es la época de mayor demanda.

A algunas preguntas de los review, Lita Wellington, 1938, antes del inicio de la segunda guerra mundial... ahí es donde se sitúa la historia, que se irá mezclando con algunos hitos que aún no te puedo adelantar.

.

* * *

.

 **El Misterioso hombre del barco**

.

Michiru conversaba animadamente con la pequeña Hotaru mientras caminaban hacia el comedor del barco. La pequeña, pese a su corta edad, no se quedaba atrás por falta de elocuencia lo que sorprendió a Michiru.

 _\- ¿Y tu mamá, pequeña?_

 _\- Mamá murió cuando yo nací… siempre hemos sido papá y yo. Mi papá dice que era una mujer hermosa y muy buena._

En ese momento se encuentran con Masami, dejando a la niña perpleja y confundida, por lo que Michiru se adelantó a explicar.

Masami y yo somos gemelas -explicó, y se dio cuenta de inmediato del efecto que habían causado sus palabras a la niña

 _\- Somos dos gotas de agua, no podrás distinguirnos._

 _\- Seguro que sí_ -afirmó la niña con una mirada pícara.

 _\- Si nos hacemos amigas, te contaré un secreto para que puedas diferenciarnos -prometió Michiru con tono de complicidad mientras la conducía de la mano al comedor para tomar desayuno._

 _\- ¿De cuando que eres niñera? Pregunta Masami sin siquiera saludar a la pequeña._

 _\- Yo no necesito niñera, y Michiru es mi amiga. Respondió Hotaru._

 _\- No seas así Masami, la pequeña estaba en cubierta jugando, su padre está durmiendo aún así que la traje conmigo a desayunar… el milagro eres tu, ¿Qué haces despierta temprano?_

 _\- He estado conversando con Liz, ella es de California, y me ha contado todo sobre el movimiento sufragista. Además hemos estado hablando sobre Europa, de este sujeto "Hitler" y sus disposiciones en Alemania que tienen conmocionados a todos en Francia e Inglaterra._

 _\- Masami, todo eso ocurre a miles de kilómetros de casa… Japón está ajeno a todo eso._

 _\- Michiru, el que a ti no te interese la política internacional, no quiere decir que no exista._

 _\- Mejor busquemos una mesa y ordenemos algo para comer, terminó la conversación Michiru._

 _\- ¡Yo quiero hotcakes!._ Hotaru exclamó con una mezcla de hambre y energía que sacó una sonrisa de Michiru.

Ya en la mesa, y con el desayuno servido, disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y de las historias de la pequeña y sus juegos con su pequeño oso de peluche.

De pronto, una voz las sacó de su conversación:

 _\- Hotaru, un día de estos me vas matar de un susto. Yo desesperado buscándote por todo el barco._

 _\- Lo siento papá, pero me aburro en la pieza. Y además ya tenía hambre._ Sonrió la pequeña evaporando cualquier atisbo de enojo en su padre.

Michiru se gira para poder saludar al padre de Hotaru y explicar que hacen ellas con la pequeña.

 _\- Disculpe, la encontré jugando en cubierta y nos pusimos a conversar, para no dejarla sola, la invité a desayunar…_

Al voltearse, quedó de frente al padre de la pequeña, un joven alto, de rasgos finos, cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que la dejaron sin palabras.

 _\- Muchas gracias, pero esta jovencita debería aprender a no ser tan impaciente y tener un poco mas de respeto y consideración por su padre._

Tomó la mano de esta hermosa dama y justo con un beso en el dorso y una reverncia… Haruka Tenou a su disposición. Muchas gracias por preocuparse de Hotaru.

Michiru aún impresionada, atinó a contestar

- _La verdad es que el placer de la compañía ha sido mío. Hotaru es una niña encantadora._

 _\- Es verdad, se parece mucho a su madre. El rubio contestó, quedando asombrado ante lo que ahora veía… creo que aún no he despertado bien, o estoy viendo doble._

 _\- Está usted bien despierto, somos dos, contesta Masami. Ella es mi hermana Michiru y yo soy Masami._

 _\- Encantado de conocerlas, Haruka se inclina en una reverencia a Masami._

 _\- ¿No gusta acompañarnos?, mi padre debería estar por llegar._

 _\- Si no es molestia para ustedes, no tengo inconvenientes._

 _\- Ya llegó vuestro padre, se anuncia Suguru. Señor Tenou que grata sorpresa encontrarlo en este barco._

 _\- Señor Kaihò, no sabía que estas damas fueran sus hijas._

 _\- Ellas son mis hijas… pero asiento, acompáñenos._

Se sentaron a la mesa y ordenaron el resto del desayuno.

 _\- El Señor Tenou, es un prestigioso abogado que estoy tratando de convencer que se incorpore a la Naviera Kaihò.-_

 _\- Creo que prestigioso es una gran palabra Señor Kaiho_

 _\- Modesto debo añadir… trabajó en EEUU, sacó adelante a su familia, defendió a Japón en la conquista de Manchuko, perdiendo a su hermana en el conflicto. Seños Tenou, la modestia lo engrandece aún mas y su trabajo en otras firmas ha sido maravilloso, sin mensionar que el hecho que haya asumido la responsabilidad de criar a su pequeña y lo esté llevando a cabo hace que me sienta mas interesado en su persona. Veo que compartimos historia, responsabilidades que asumimos de forma similar… hacen que confíe en usted y lo quiera de mi lado…_

Ya habiendo terminado de comer el rubio toma la palabra

 _\- Es usted muy amable Señor Kahiò, pero creo que no es el momento de discutir negocios. Muchisimas gracias señoritas por haber cuidado a mi hija, ahora si me disculpan, vamos a pasear por la cubierta._

 _Dicho esto, se levanta y toma la mano de Hotaru, quien feliz se va con su padre._

 _\- Es un poco raro, ¿No lo crees, Michiru?_

 _\- Al contrario Masami, me parece alguien que ha sufrido mucho… y hay algo, no se como explicarlo…_

 _\- Ya, la gran Michiru, intentando descifrarnos a todos…_

 _\- Silencio niñas, es un gran caballero que merece todo nuestro respeto. No puedo evitar sentir pena y empatía con el. Yo también crié a mis hijas solo, se por lo que está pasando._

 _\- Padre.._

Las gemelas guardaron silencio, las últimas palabras de Suguru cerraron el tema. Sin embargo, Michiru se quedó con la sensación que el Señor Tenou tenía mas historia de la que relataba su padre… y sin ser impertinente, sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ellos y conocerlos un poco mas, además que la pequeña le había robado el corazón.


	4. Capítulo 4: Historias a bordo

Me merezco que me abucheen, prometí actualizar semanalmente y llevo 2 meses sin escribir. No voy a mentir, no he sufrido ninguna tragedia personal... solo fue exceso de trabajo.

Prometo ponerme al día y voy a cumplir mi promesa de subir próximamente 2 capítulos seguidos... pero no es esta vez.

Un beso a todos, y espero sus reviews de este capítulo.

Demás está decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es fruto de mi imaginación.

.

* * *

.

 **Historias a bordo**

.

Ya llevaban una semana a bordo.

Michiru todas las mañanas subía a la cubierta del barco a tomar el aire fresco, casi todos los días se encontraba con la pequeña Hotaru sentada en una de las reposaderas jugando con sus muñecas.

 _\- ¿todos los días te levantas tan temprano?_ Pregunta Michiru

 _\- Me gusta jugar afuera, en casa papá me construyó una casa donde juego con mis muñecas desde temprano, y cuando el despierta me prepara el desayuno, eso si son los fines de semana, durante la semana, es el quien se levanta primero, me despierta para que me prepare para ir al colegio, al que me va a dejar todos los días._

 _\- ¿Es que acaso, todos los días se van a juntar para hablar de mi? La voz de Haruka las asustó a ambas._

 _\- Papá solo le contaba a Michiru, de la casa que me hiciste, y que todas las mañanas me llevas al colegio…_

 _\- Solo buenas palabras de su hija, Sr. Tenoh._

 _\- No me digas Señor, llámame Haruka. ¿Le gusta caminar, Srta. Michiru?_

 _\- Solo si también usted me llama solo Michiru_

 _\- Es un acuerdo entonces, ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar junto con el._

Así dejaron a la pequeña jugando y se dirigieron a la proa del barco, donde el viento les daba de frente.

 _\- Su hija lo ama y admira, no se moleste con ella… solo habla de usted, porque usted es su mundo Haruka_

 _\- Y ella el mío._

 _\- Mi padre nos crió a mi hermana y a mi, pero sacrificó su propia felicidad en el camino, no haga usted lo mismo._

 _\- No es un propósito Michiru, pero es difícil pensar en rearmar una vida, cuando en realidad son dos… yo no estoy solo. Por ahora prefiero pensar en mi trabajo, y tratar de olvidar el pasado._

 _\- Disculpe, no quise incomodarlo._

 _\- La vida fue muy dura con Hotaru, yo estaba asignado a Manchuria para defender el terreno recientemente ganado por Japón. Mi esposa estaba embarazada y yo no estaba ahí. Me enteré de la existencia de mi hija porque mi hermana se alistó como voluntaria para atender heridos y fue ella quien me contó de mi hija… fue el peor año de mi vida… volví a Japón después del atentado que se llevó de este mundo a mi hermana, para encontrar a mi esposa fallecida… me vi con una bebé en mis brazos, herido._

La vida se ve distinta después de todas esas cosas…

 _\- Se que perder a un ser querido es difícil, yo recuerdo a mi madre y el dolor de haberla perdido, pero el tener a alguien hace que uno tenga un propósito por que vivir… yo tengo a mi hermana… de solo pensar en perderla… sería un dolor insoportable. Masami y yo siempre hemos estado juntas._

 _\- Hotaru perdió a su madre recién empezando a vivir, nos fue difícil acostumbrarnos el uno al otro… ya tenemos todo funcionando… su vida y la mía._

Michiru no se atrevía a preguntar nada, si tenía mucha curiosidad. Haruka le parecía un hombre muy interesante y algo le decía que había un misterio que envolvía a esta enigmática persona.

Haruka apoya su espalda en la baranda de la proa, así el viento le daba de frente en su rostro y el podía vigilar a lo lejos a Hotaru. Michiru por su parte cerró los ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su cabello.

Se pronto una risa familiar capturó su atención, abrió los ojos y en la cubierta superior estaba Masami, no logró distinguir quien era su acompañante, pero si notó que su hermana estaba feliz… bueno, a la noche iba a averiguar "que" o mejor dicho "quien" la tenía tan entretenida.

 _\- ¿Michiru?_

Estaba tan intrigada en que andaba su hermana que no notó que Haruka estaba hablándole…

 _\- ¿Michiru, estás ahí?_

 _\- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa…_

 _\- Jajajajajaja, menos mal que no estaba hablando contigo sino me sentiría mortalmente ofendido…_

Michiru quería morir de vergüenza, mientras Haruka solo reía… y la verdad es que tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

 _\- Estoy segura que escuché a Masami… lo siento, de verdad no es que no quisiera prestarte atención solo me distraje un minuto._

 _\- Tranquila Michiru, yo solo te iba a decir que fuéramos a comer…_

Y así partieron rumbo al comedor, pasaron por Hotaru y se sentaron los tres en una mesa. Desde lejos se veían tan bien los tres… Hotaru no dejaba de hablar con ambos. Suguru llegó al poco rato a hacerles compañía, intengrándose a una amena conversación.

 _\- Michiru ¿Has visto a tu hermana?_

 _\- No padre, desde que la dejé en la habitación en la mañana no he vuelto a verla._

 _\- Tengo la impresión que Masami trama algo, tu hermana es muy hábil para meterse en problemas._

 _\- Padre no desconfíes, Masami debe haber hecho amigos y solo debe ser eso_

 _\- Michiru, hija… yo las amo a ambas, pero también hace años que no me engañan, tu hermana algo trama, la conozco y creo que debes averiguar en que anda._

 _\- Está bien padre…_

Hotaru mira a Haruka…

 _\- A mi me gustaría tener una hermana_

Haruka acto seguido casi se atraganta con el té, causando la risa de sus acompañantes y la pequeña no entendía qué les parecía tan gracioso.

 _\- Hija, ya lo hemos conversado…_

 _\- Si se…_

 _\- Haruka no puede culparla, la relación que tenemos Masami es muy especial, es mi complice, mi mejor amiga…_

En eso pasó el mesero con el carro de postres y a Hotaru se le olvidó todo saliendo detrás de un mousse de chocolate.

Haruka sonríe mientras la pequeña se levanta a buscar su postre

 _\- Tengo claro que Hotaru se siente sola, pero no hay mas niños en mis planes a mediano plazo._

Terminada la comida, un oficial se acerca a la mesa

 _\- Buenas tardes, por encargo del Capitán les recuerdo que esta noche se realizará un baile en el salón central, esperamos contar con su asistencia._

 _\- Muchas gracias, responde Suguru._

En eso aparece Masami

 _\- Hija ¿dónde estabas?_

 _\- Padre, he hecho algunos amigos … pero en realidad venía por Michiru ¿Te enteraste del baile?_

 _\- Si acaban de avisarnos._

 _\- Tenemos que ir, papá no me dejará ir si no vas tu también, Michiru no puedes acabar así con mi vida…_

 _\- Masami no puedes tan dramática, tengo claro que te irás con tus amigos y yo quedaré ahí sola_

 _\- Mentira Michiru, si eres tu la que no quieres acompañarme…_

 _\- Hijas, por favor, no aquí, no ahora…_

 _\- Está bien iré contigo_

 _\- Gracias Michiru eres lo mejor… con permiso_

Y así salió Masami, desapareciendo nuevamente.

 _\- Sin conocer a tu hermana, pero creo que te quedarás sola. Comentó Haruka_

 _\- Yo la conozco y tengo la certeza, contesta Michiru_

 _\- Entonces, no puedo dejar a una dama en problemas sola ¿Aceptarías mi compañía?_

Michiru se sorprendió por la petición…

 _\- Si usted quiere asistir, no hay problema, pero no lo haga por no dejarme sola, si Masami me abandona, yo me iré a la cubierta a leer y esperar que aparezca._

 _\- No Michiru, no lo hago por lástima, si usted así lo percibió le pido disculpas. Solo quise ser amable, y disfrutar de una buena conversación._

 _\- Entonces nos vemos a la noche… Haruka Tenou_


End file.
